Just Fine
by Cookie Fairy
Summary: Pacer is all talk and no action. F!Courier/Pacer, oneshot.


_A/N: This was written for the Fallout Kink Meme. A few minor edits here and there but it's pretty much the same as the original on LJ. Prompt is: "…I'd really, REALLY like to see something where F!LW or F!Courier and her male LI are sexing and one of them doesn't come, has an insanely hard time coming, or maybe one of them spends hours and hours trying to get the other off but it's just not happening."_

* * *

**Just Fine**

When asked about her first time, the Courier would say it was just fine. And it was.

She couldn't recall how or when she landed in Pacer's bed, but she figured hey, she's 23, still a virgin, and just tipsy enough. In truth, she couldn't stand him. He was a coward and an extortionist. They've had more than their fair share of rows and punches, but she'd be lying if she said he wasn't handsome, and that gruff voice sure did things to her. He looked like he would be good in bed, and she's ready to lose her virginity. She was tired of waiting for the Right Guy. Might as well have some fun.

With deft fingers, he unzipped her dress. She loved how strongly he pulled it right up to her feet and threw it across the floor. She reciprocated by sliding off his jacket and lifting away his shirt underneath. His pants promptly followed suit. Stripped to their underwear, she pounced on him, pressing her mouth to his in a rough kiss.

There was tongue and teeth and hands everywhere, his hard body against hers. She couldn't tell if he found this as awkward as she did, but those harlequin novels she read in secret told her this is how it should be done. There should be passion and pure want that even a kiss this hungry wouldn't sate. She unfortunately didn't feel that way, but for his sake she could put up the appearance of passion.

Pacer stroked her face. "Slow down there, darling," he murmured against her lips.

Oh crap, did she do something wrong? She leaned back, her hair falling out of its bun. He graciously took it down and let her brown curls fall to her shoulders. He pressed his lips against her, a gentle kiss this time. In an instant, she relaxed against him.

His hand traveled from her face, to their lips, down her chest, stomach, and then ever so slowly, one finger slid over clit.

The Courier shuddered at his touch. She didn't realize how wet she'd been. It must have been the excitement of getting laid at last.

"You're soaking baby," Pacer smirked. "You want me bad, don't you?"

"I do," she whimpered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hm," he let out a small chuckle. He drew in her hair before nibbling on her earlobe. His breath against her ear tickled but _oh please don't stop_.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" he whispered, rubbing his finger along her slit.

"You," she swallowed. "Pacer."

"You want my cock inside you?" his free hand unhooked her bra and freed her breasts.

"Yes..."

"Yes?" his lips found their way to her neck, sucking until it leaves a mark.

"Please, Pacer," she begged. "Please fuck me."

He ripped off her underwear and shoved her back in bed. "Good girl. I like a girl who asks nicely."

He unceremoniously slipped off his boxers to reveal his cock. She… had never seen one before. It was pink and veiny and _damn, how is that gonna fit?_

He positioned himself on top of her. She'd never realized how muscular he looked underneath those clothes. His build completely shadowed hers. She liked it. She decided a strong man was just what tickled her fancy.

The first inch of his cock entered her. She bit back a groan. She'd been told her first time would hurt, but so far it's been nothing she couldn't handle. She'd had worse pains traveling through the Mojave. Another inch. She clenched her body. Now it really hurt.

"Relax baby," Pacer whispered.

She shut her eyes and thought of something else. Count to fifty, decide what's for breakfast tomorrow, or recite the encryption algorithm. Think of anything but the pain.

She held her breath until he was fully inside her and then released it in a long groan. "Don't move," she pleaded. She tried to relax, letting her inner walls stretch to accommodate his member. So far so good. The pain's somewhat faded and the feeling of having something foreign inside her was interesting to say the least, but it wasn't just that. It was his weight against hers, the warmth of his body, the wetness between her legs, the smell of whiskey and cigarettes filling her nose.

The Courier looked at Pacer. She hadn't told him this was her first time. She wondered if it would be any different if he knew. Would he have made it romantic? Would he tell her to wait for a man she loved? Would he actually like it? Was it normal to think _this_ much after you've been deflowered?

But then Pacer rolled his hips, and she felt a tingle in her core. A blissful sigh escaped her lips.

"That feels nice," she said.

"More where that came from," he rolled his hips again, and again.

His breath picked up pace as they settled into a steady rhythm. She enjoyed this sensation between her legs, the feel of her sex being pushed apart by a hard, throbbing cock. This man was overtaking all her senses and it felt pretty damn nice. No, more than nice. It felt _good_.

Small waves of pleasure coursed through her, and she started moaning once more. She placed her arms around his shoulders and found herself calling out his name over and over as his thrusts went deeper and harder, her pleasure spiking just as much. Her vision clouded and this time she's almost screaming out his name.

She rolled her head back and let her body take over her mind at last.

And then it ended just as quickly as it started. Pacer gave her one final thrust before warning her about coming, and he pulled out his cock and jerked it until his warm seed spilled onto her belly. She watched it ooze out of his member, not quite sure what to do now.

He settled down next to her, breath ragged. She hadn't budged an inch.

… That was it?

They lied there for a long moment with Pacer catching his breath and the Courier at an absolute loss.

"Let me get that for you, darling," Pacer whipped out a towel and wiped his cum off her belly. She stayed put, watching him swipe her clean and toss his issue aside. He reached over to his end table and pulled out a lighter and cigarette pack, casually lighting one in his mouth but not before offering her first. She refused.

"That was a good fuck," Pacer puffed out a smoke.

Was it really? It seemed like he was saying it to himself more than to her. He sure looked happy with himself. She couldn't hate him though. He didn't know it, but he did her a favor.

Now she knew why people insisted on saving themselves for the Right Guy. At least he would have other redeeming qualities. Nonetheless, she could take comfort in the fact that it is done. She'd been laid. Maybe now she could find someone who suited her and they could consummate their love without any insecurities.

She's still not sure what to do. Should she leave now? Should they talk? Cuddle? Pacer seemed to be in his own world now, eyes closed and making love to his cigarette the way he didn't with her. She wondered if sex will always be like this but quickly decided Pacer wasn't the guy to ask. She resorted to simply lying back and watching the ceiling.

Pacer dragged another smoke. "Was it good for you, baby?"

"Yeah," she choked. "It was just fine."


End file.
